


i will find a star

by Meepy



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kai too I guess, Rom is kind of there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meepy/pseuds/Meepy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lone star, as bright as it may shine, is a sad existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will find a star

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_8J_QWh15Y) the story title comes from.

He’s number one in MIDI City.

Still, a celebrity of his popularity needs breaks. He finds himself seated by the vanity of his dressing room, resting before Trichronika’s next job.

The air is still and he thinks to himself, _he’s made it_. He’s become the brightest star of MIDI City, the Polaris he always looked up to.

And he remembers the shooting star that soared through the night sky so many years ago, illuminating his vision. The moment that sparked his desire to visit the galaxies and his wish to shine like a star himself.

Growing up, certain songs would remind him of constellations like Crux or Pyxis or Ursa Major or—

Yet there were melodies known only to him which suited Lacerta and Orion much more than the tracks that would play on the radio. When he brought life to these notes, eyes closed and lungs full, it felt like he was exploring the galaxies.

(”Whoa. You’re—pretty damn good.”)

Somehow, music made him feel closer to the stars.

He knew how to shine.

He could chase after his dreams.

(”What the fuck is wrong with you? This isn’t what—we wanted.”)

He always knew what he desired.

He dreamed of his name in shining lights, the voices of fans chanting his name and his face on the front cover of every prominent media outlet.

(And he’ll destroy it all, again and again and again, until he’s perfect.)

He wanted it; no, he _needed_ it. Maybe it wasn’t Rom’s dream, maybe it wasn’t either Riku or Kai’s, but it was his, and was it really so selfish for him to become the star he’s always wanted to be?

Because his time is running out.

Time is a funny thing, he thinks. He’s always been more into the _space_ aspect of _space and time_. Because as the seconds tick by, turning into hours turning into days turning into months turning into years, it all seems so insignificant compared to the millennials that will continue on once his light fades away. 

He’s always wanted to be like Polaris; shining bright, visible throughout the world and an existence that will eternally be implanted in the heart of society.

Something so insignificant as the mindless seconds of time ticking away; it’s not for him.

It’s not for him, yet he’s destined to numbered days.

He thinks about Capella, appearing as a single star to the naked eye, but in reality, is a star system of four. He thinks about how it’s burning out quick, much quicker than the less luminous Sun.

Unconsciously, he reaches towards his desk drawer for a bottle of pills but—oh, right, he has an appointment with his physician the next day.

He leans back in his chair. Capella always was one of his favourite stars, he muses. 

And he wonders briefly if it’s strange to sympathize with a mass of chemicals.

“Shuuzo!” he hears Kai’s voice suddenly. “The photoshoot is starting in ten minutes.”

He takes a breath before turning to the drummer; the boy has his head peeked into the room. “Okay! I will be right there! ☆”

It’s typical work for a star like him

He’s number one in MIDI City, after all. 

(But sometimes, he feels like the only one in MIDI City.)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to tag this but I didn't want the only tag to be Shuuzo LOL.
> 
> Well, this was a quick, late night word vomit. Shuuzo always talks about the galaxies, I bet he knows a lot of constellations and stuff.  
> Completely un-beta'd so the tenses in the middle might be sketchy (doing present tense thinking about the past always fudges me up).
> 
> Also posted this to my tumblr!


End file.
